Everybody's Fool
by Pannychan
Summary: Trunks is getting married. What are Pan's thoughts on this? This is a one shot, song-fic with a bit of a twist at the end. Not your usual TrunksPan story.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Okay, I don't own DBZ. If I did, I would have a lot of money. But I don't, so they aren't mine...  
  
***********************************************  
  
*Perfect by nature  
  
Icons of self indulgence  
  
Just what we all need  
  
More lies about a world that*  
  
----------  
  
He smiled an empty smile as he walked into the room, but no one could tell. No one but her. She watched him walking in with his new wife, and it ate her up inside to know that this was not what he wanted. He'd been trapped, and she knew how. Trunks led his new wife, Trishia, to their table in the reception hall and pulled her chair out for her. She was smiling brightly, one hand resting on her stomach as she sat down. He didn't show it, but Pan could see him cringing at the sight of it. She almost felt sorry for him. Almost...  
  
----------  
  
*Never was and never will be  
  
Have you no shame don't you see me  
  
You know you've got everybody fooled*  
  
----------  
  
He could have avoided this. He could have just told Trishia "no", but he was so worried about his public image. The tabloids would have a hay day if they found out he knocked up his newest business partner's daughter and then dumped her. Pan had tried to tell him that he shouldn't worry about those sorts of things. That he should just leave her like he wanted to. She had done this on purpose. She hated the thought of Trunks leaving her for someone like Pan. Though that had not been on Trunks's agenda, that didn't soothe Trishia's jealousy. She could see Pan trying to move in. Trunks and Trishia had not been getting along all that well lately, and he was spending more and more of his time with Pan. She looked to her new husband with a proud, victorious smile, and he smiled back. Everyone's eyes were on him. He had to keep everybody fooled. Especially his new father-in-law.  
  
----------  
  
*Look here she comes now  
  
Bow down and stare in wonder  
  
Oh how we love you  
  
No flaws when you're pretending  
  
But now i know she*  
  
----------  
  
Pan watched as Trishia took Trunks's hand and allowed him to lead her out to the dance floor. The enitire room, with the exception of Pan, was in total awe. Her wedding gown was beautiful. Solid white silk adorned with pearls and rhine stones. She could see Trunks tense as he put his hand on Trishia's waist. Their movements on the floor were flawless as they danced to a soft waltz. Pan just sat and watched, a deep frown on her face as she looked to Trishia.  
  
----------  
  
*Never was and never will be  
  
You don't know how you've betrayed me  
  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled*  
  
----------  
  
Trishia's eyes made contact with Pan's and she smirked triumphantly. All Pan could think about was how Trunks had come to her with the news that Trishia was pregnant. Pan was shocked by it. She had told Trunks not to do anything drastic. For all he knew the baby wasn't even his. He shook his head. He was so confident that she would never cheat on him, he immediately dismissed the idea. But that didn't stop him from wanting the relationship to be over. Trishia had lied to him, he explained. She had told him she was on birth control. She wasn't. He knew she did it on purpose, to tie him down. Trap him. And it worked. Pan's thoughts collected themselves and she looked now to Trunks seethingly. How dare he. He had said he was going to leave Trishia. He would help take care of the baby, but he was going to leave her. Obviously, he didn't. Pan felt betrayed, useless. He hadn't talked to her since that conversation. He hadn't seen her. All she knew is, he left to break up with Trishia, and then less than a month later, she was getting an invite to their wedding in the mail.   
  
----------  
  
*Without the mask where will you hide  
  
Can't find yourself lost in your lie   
  
I know the truth now  
  
I know who you are  
  
And i don't love you anymore*  
  
----------  
  
Pan could only sit back and watch Trunks's life slip away. What happens when he can't pull off this facade anymore? Eventually everyone else with find out the true circumstances of his engagement and marriage. Then where will he be? No where. And Pan won't be there to pull him out. He'll have to climb and crawl on his own. Because Pan knows now. She knows he isn't strong willed enough to handle that. She knows he'll shatter. And it will be his own doing.  
  
----------  
  
*It never was and never will be  
  
You're not real and you can't save me  
  
Somehow now you're everybody's fool*  
  
----------  
  
Pan had her own problems to deal with. She wanted Trunks to have better than this. She wanted to stand up when they asked if there were any who objected to the marriage. But she didn't. Trunks didn't deserve that. She could tell by the look in his eyes that he was waiting for her to say something, but she kept silent. He got himself in, he would have to get himself out. She would not be the fool who ruined an eight thousand dollar wedding. She would not be the fool that confessed -his- secret. He had the opportunity to say "no" when the preacher asked "Do you?". But he didn't. This was his fault. He was the fool.  
  
**************************************  
  
a/n: This so didn't go the way ANYBODY was expecting, and I know it. Don't get me wrong. Yes, Pan is a bit of a bitch in this, but I wanted to put a little twist in my story. You know, bring in a bit of reality. And to be honest, I'm actually quite proud of this one. 


	2. Announcement

A/N: Okay, before anyone gets their hopes up that this is an update to my story, let me warn you right off. It's not. The stories "Everybody's Fool" and "Never Sleep Never Die" were both ONE SHOTS. That means that there will be no updates. No more chapters. What you read of them is all there is to read. Those were the endings. Not cliff-hangers. I appreciate that you all want me to write more to them. I really do. Because that means you like me as a writer, but there is nothing else to write. It just wouldn't fit. I'm posting this announcement on both stories so that I don't have to like...repeat myself. My fingers already hurt ^_^. Thank you guys for the reviews on my stories. They mean a lot and I appreciate every last one of them, but there is no more to be written. Just wanted to clear that up.  
  
Ja for now and keep an eye out for a sequel to my story "Everybody's Fool". I'm getting a few ideas for that. But don't be looking to the story itself for any updates. It won't be there.  
  
Love you all!   
  
Pannychan 


End file.
